Kakashi's love
by Kida-Motou
Summary: This is a FF about a girl named Kida, an exassassin and a Shadow Nin that comes back to her original home of Konoha. In Konoha, love returns to Kida and a family is returned to Naruto. Please R&R&R!
1. Kakashi's Love, Chapter One: The Return

This is my Naruto fanfic. You'll find out the rest soon enough.  
  
Kida looked down forcefully at the ramen she was being served. She felt a slight rumble in her stomach. T'was true, she had not eaten for many days, training took up most of her time, yet she was using too much of her chakra and not improving very much. 'Go figure,' she thought grumpily as she shoved some of the food in her mouth. She spit it out, surprising the man behind the counter. "This tastes like tree bark!!!" The man looked down at the food. "You didn't order Sharmarian?" She looked at him incredulously, "What? No! I ordered ramen!" He picked it up hastily, "Sorry ma'am. We'll have that out to you in a second."  
  
She sighed sadly. 'Kakashi always made the best ramen.' She sat up in surprise.  
'Kakashi?? That guy from my ninjitsu training school?'  
A tiny voice in her head said 'That guy? Kakashi was your boyfriend!!' She shook her head violently. The young man walked up with her ramen. "Sorry about the mix up ma'am."  
"That's alright." She began eating the ramen. "You spoke of Kakashi?"  
  
She looked back hastily to see three teenagers. Two boys and one girl it appeared. Each had a leaf-headband, proving that they were newly made ninja. She nodded. The boy with the blonde hair piped up again. "How do you know M-." He got elbowed by the girl and stopped abruptly. He finished quickly. ".Kakashi?"  
  
She looked down solemnly. "I said that out loud then, correct?" The boy nodded. The black haired boy didn't say anything, but was listening intently while not looking at her, she observed. "Do you want the detailed version, or the simplified?"  
The girl finally spoke next, "Detailed."  
"It was about ten years ago.after the nine-tailed demon fox had been captured." This is what truly happened.  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
Kida had been accepted into her very first ninjitsu school, and was finally going to achieve her longtime dream of becoming a ninja. She had heard stories of ninja ever since she could remember. The talent, the glory, the very idea of changing the world and an inner source of magic was very becoming of a young mind. And now, on her thirteenth birthday, she was going to become a ninja.  
  
She stepped onto the steps of the dojo when a boy hustled past her. "Shove off, girly. This is a dojo for REAL ninja."  
She grabbed the back of his collar and flung him into the wall, glaring at him at a very close range while still holding his collar. "WHAT did you just say to me?" Luckily for him, just as he opened his mouth to say something (probably some smart-ass remark), a man grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck. She said nothing while the boy complained the entire time. "HEY! Let go! Does my neck look like a leash to you people?!"  
After a few minutes of struggling, they finally reached the main room of the dojo. The boy, rubbing his neck, which was now red, looked up grumpily at the man, "What's the big idea anyways?"  
He looked down at the boy, then at Kida, whom now was sniffling a bit and had a few tears in her eyes. "I will not have unarranged fighting between students. That may be different in other dojos, but not mine." Kida looked up at him innocently enough, "Y-Your Dojo? You mean you're."  
"That's right, I'm the sensei of this dojo."  
  
The next few days were days that never seemed to end. The boy, whose name she learned was Kakashi, was her one and only classmate. He really seemed competitive in just about everything. Little did either of them know that their sensei found this all very amusing, being as both of their parents wanted them specifically to find someone there that they could bond with, and that he should try to goose them along together. 'They're doing a much better job themselves than I could dream!!' he though laughingly. Both were exceeding much further than he had planned due to their stubbornness and hoping to get on his better side. And he knew that Kakashi was sneaking off in the middle of the night to fight with Kida, unusually quiet as the boy seemed to be. In fact, the night before he had heard this.  
"-you'll NEVER be able to excel past me! You should know that Sensei likes ME better." Then he heard Kida's sleepy voice. Apparently, she had been asleep when Kakashi stormed in.  
"Oh really? So I suppose he SAID that he liked you better?"  
"W-Well, I'm sure he's not so he thinks that we know he likes us 'equally'. Oh fine." He heard a thump, meaning that he had flopped down on the floor. "Sensei probably likes YOU more." She had gotten out of bed; he heard her footsteps as she approached her door. "Don't apologize, it's unbecoming of you." By this time, Master Muchari had convincingly made it look like he was meditating.  
She stepped out of her room and went to get a glass of water. "It is very late, Kida. You should be resting."  
"I am sorry for interrupting you, sensei, but I was very thirsty sir."  
  
"It is alright." She had begun to leave to her room again.  
"One more thing, Kida."  
"Y-Yes Sensei?"  
"Tell Kakashi that his 'night-runs' should really be more quiet." He could already feel that she was blushing, and he smiled silently. She spoke again with a slightly cracked voice, "Y-Yes sensei."  
  
After that, things were a bit different. The two students fought with honor, and achieved their dreams. They became ninja. "Kakashi! Kida! Come here you two." Both of them were fighting against Master Muchari. He was very worn out from this long exercise with them and had finally agreed on something. "Congratulations." He tied a headband around both of their heads. Kakashi touched it with a huge smile and Kida, against her formality training, hugged Master Muchari. "Thank you sir!"  
  
A little tear formed at the side of his eye. He wiped it away, not wanting his students to see. "You both know you will be transferred to a higher school now, correct? Unless, you are planning to stay as normal ninja?" Kida shook her head, sad as it was. "I want to become the best and most experienced ninja in the world."  
Kakashi grinned, as a joke that had formed over how they used to act. "I'll be. You know that." Master Muchari shook his head sadly. His two best and most favorable students had now become what they've always wanted. One of the key things about being a ninja's teacher was to never get attached, for you'd never want them to leave. Well, right now, he knew he had crossed that line. They looked up to him as a father now, and he didn't want to let them go. Kida looked at the worried and saddened expression on her teachers face. "We will come back, sensei. We promise, we'll come back."  
--PAUSE--  
  
She paused, taking a drink of her water before continuing.  
--RESUME--  
  
A short while after that, they were both accepted to a higher-class dojo. This dojo had many more students than the two of them, however, they seemed to stick together. Soon, they started dating. It was a few months later that they heard of the terrible news. "Kakashi, Kida, come here." They approached their new master, not sure why they were being called to him. Kida spoke first. "Yes sir?"  
"I thought you two should know. Master Muchari is dead."  
The color fell from Kakashi's face. Kida fell to her knees, shaking. Kakashi spoke with a broken voice. "But, how?"  
"His dojo and the clan around it were attacked. There were many deaths, including your master. It was said that there were many of the enemy's dead surrounding him, so he put up a very good fight." He looked down at the shaking girl at his feet. "I am sorry."  
  
The months passed long and cold. Kida spoke only to Kakashi, who felt the same pain as she. "I have not slept for days, my love."  
"Nor have I, Kida." He shook his head. "He would not want us to behave this way."  
Her face turned cold. "There are many things he did not want, Hatake." She looked at him, her eyes turned a dark blue. She shook her head violently. "I cannot stay here, Kakashi. I." She looked up at him. "We can never keep our promise."  
He looked down, for he knew what she was saying. She was going to run. "Many years can change someone, how will I know even in twenty years, if it is truly you?"  
  
She looked down, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into her room. She pulled out a kunai. "You shall know, by the scar I will forever bear." And before he could stop her, she made a slash over her right eye and down half of her cheek.  
He pulled away the sword, and made a slash over his left. He hugged her tightly. "And this is how you shall recognize me, my love."  
  
She ran away that night, from Kakashi's room. He watched her from his window, a few silent tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
--FLASHBACK END—  
  
She wiped her left eye, and looked at the three. The blonde haired boy was the one who spoke. "What happened after that?"  
"I went to a higher class of dojo, and became a shadow Ninja."  
The girl piped up once again. "But you haven't seen Kakashi since?"  
"By reputation only." She smiled a little. "He became quite the ninja."  
A voice came from a booth where a man was hunched over the table. "And you became quite the storyteller." The man stood up. Kida gasped and dropped her glass. It was Kakashi.  
  
She stood there, not quite believing her eyes. "K-Kakashi?"  
He nodded. "Don't believe me?" He pulled down his mouth cover and pulled up his headband, revealing the deep scar over his left eye. She walked over to him, touching his hand. "How can this be?"  
He smiled a little, and pointed to the three teenagers she was talking to. "These are my students. Naruto, whom you spoke to the most. Sakura, you can guess who she is. And Sasuke." She shook her head and laughed a little, hugging him around the neck. "I can't believe its you!!!!" He looked slightly surprised at first, but soon got over it and simply blushed to the three, who were simply smiling. even Sasuke. 


	2. Kakashi's Love, Chapter Two: Blossom

Kida tossed the boy behind the counter much more than she owed. "Keep the change, kid." She stepped out with Kakashi and his students. Once more, they were full of questions. "You said you went to a dojo," asked Sakura. "I did, didn't I?" Kida laughed. "But then why aren't there any more dojos?"  
She paused, trying to remember. "There was a meeting between dojo masters from everywhere. They agreed that dojos were too big of a target for thieves and murderers, especially ones that could kill our Master."  
  
Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, and saw a strange look upon his face. "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura!"  
The other two looked up at him keenly. "I want you three to practice elemental techniques. Stand in different areas and try to control what you see, smell, or even imagine. These can come very handy in battle." "Yes sir!" The three answered in unison and started towards as many quiet areas as possible.  
Kida looked at him, and saw a gleam in his eye that she very well recognized. He wanted to talk to her alone, without Naruto and Sakura's constant questions. "What happened to you after you left, Kida?" "I-I went to another dojo and became a shadow ninja."  
There was a short pause, but it seemed like an eternity. "So you achieved your dream..."  
She didn't like this uncomfortable-ness between them, for they had known each other for too long for that nonsense. She hugged him while walking. "And so did you, but." She nodded towards the young ninja students. "I never heard this part of it."  
He looked at them as well. "It wasn't exactly planned." "Kakashi." "Hmm?" "That boy, Naruto, he's not the same.well."  
He looked at her and nodded. "Yes. He's the demon fox."  
She looked highly surprised. "He must be incredibly powerful." "He is very well on his way." He looked at her again. "I have searched for you for so long.I can't believe you're here."  
She stopped this time and hugged him. It felt good to be in his arms once again, instead of the random man who would pinch her ass in a bar and end up beaten up and crying. She almost didn't want to let go. Kida wondered if he felt like that too.  
He looked down at her, and while gently hugging her, got a feeling in the pit of his stomach that hadn't been there in so long. "Have you.?" "Have I what, Kakashi?" "Have you visited Master's-?"  
She looked down. "Yes, many times.especially after my parents were killed."  
His eyes got rather big. "They died?" "They were murdered a few months after Master."  
He said nothing, a look of sadness fell over his face as he thought. 'She's been alone. all this time, she's been alone.' Naruto jogged up to them. "Master Kakashi! I did it"  
  
The night was pleasant, with a warm night breeze blowing as Kida meditated high in a tree. She was on one finger and holding herself upside down. She jumped off of it and stood upon the tallest part of the tree. She opened her eyes quickly* "FIRE!!!"  
She jumped from the branch and threw 3 stars. They burst into flame. As she landed safely back on the ground, she heard a "Wow!" from behind her. She spun around to see the yellow haired boy. "Ah, Naruto."  
He stepped into the light. She looked back at him and for a moment, saw the demon fox within him. "I have heard a lot about you, Naruto."  
He looked down and flopped on a log. "Yeah.lots of people do that around me." "You assume that it was bad things."  
He stared at her. "More likely than not it was."  
She shook her head. "That is one of the worst things to do in battle, assume. Should you assume too much, you would surely lose." "I have every reason to assume, though, at least in this case." "What I heard about you, Naruto, was that you might someday even excel beyond Kakashi and Lord Hokage." She stood up quickly. "As far as I know, those are not bad things." While he looked at her shocked, she went back to where she was staying. "Get some sleep Naruto."  
  
Kakashi awoke suddenly. Light streamed from behind the tree trunks as the sun rose. He looked around to see if any one else was awake. As usual, he was the first one up. However, Kida was nowhere in sight. He wondered if it had all been a dream, a dream that had probably occurred by his wishful thinking and chakra combining. He looked up as a leaf fell from a tree. Kida was sleeping on its branch.  
Quickly and without a word, he headed off towards town to seek.well, he wasn't sure what it was that he wanted. Maybe an idea as to what he should do about the girl that had slept only a few feet above him. 'She smells really good' he thought to himself, and then asked why he had thought of that. 'What exactly are the chances that she's just been waiting for me all this time? So stop being such a dumbass.' He shook his head violently, as if trying to shake the thought of her out of his head. Before he knew it, he was in town. But, as if the question had just come to him, he didn't know what to do. He should not've just left the three alone like that. He started jogging back to their camp.  
By the time he had reached the camp, all of the others were awake. Kida was showing them how to stand on one finger, quite similar to walking on walls and standing upside down. He only caught the end of her sentence. ".when you get better at it, you can hold onto anything whether upside down, sideways, any possible way you can think of."  
  
Kida and Kakashi were both sitting on a tree branch. Kakashi had let Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura practice the move that Kida had taught to them. Once again, he needed to talk to her, now more than ever. His questions seemed to multiply in the night. For a moment he had felt like Sakura and Naruto, questioning every move Kida made. He almost laughed at this thought. "Kid?" "Mmm?"  
He sighed for a moment, as if making sure he wanted to ask this question. "Has there ever been-.anyone else?" "No, there hasn't."  
He looked a bit relieved. "And what about you, Kakashi?" "No."  
Once again, silence covered the air like a thick fog. Finally, he got the courage to ask what he had been meaning to since he first heard her. "Do you still feel the same way you did?"  
She looked up at him. "That's a silly question Kakashi." He looked down sadly. She tapped him on the shoulder. "You should know that I do."  
Before she could say anything else, he kissed her. It was unquestionably surprising to her, but she kissed him back. For those few moments, the world was built for them. Stars shone down only for them, the rain that was now gently falling was for them, and they were its rainbow. They felt as though they had both died and gone to heaven. But all too soon, it seemed, it ended. Kida put her head gently on his shoulder and leaned her body against his as he wrapped his arm around her.  
Little did either of them know, the three had come back and watched them. Naruto was actually the one who had come back to ask Kakashi something, and had motioned for the other two to come and see it. Sakura had said that it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen in her life. Sasuke, as usual, said nothing. And, of course, Naruto being Naruto, had sat there with a stupid look on his face. It was true, Kida and Kakashi were together again. 


	3. Kakashi's Love, Chapter Three: Surprises...

The next few days went by in a flash. Both Kida and Kakashi were in a daze. Sasuke didn't really seem to like this new 'Kakashi way of teaching', mainly because they weren't doing anything. Kida was taking up all of Kakashi's time, it didn't even seem like they were trying to hide it from them anymore. But something happened later the next week that no one was prepared for.  
--  
It was cloudy that day, so cloudy that not even the sun could try to penetrate it. But that wasn't going to dampen Kakashi's mood. He didn't think that anything in the world could bring him down, not the atmosphere and certainly not crappy weather. Things were going fantastically, and that was all that mattered. He looked over at his darling woman and smiled to himself. They had been up every night, doing things that made his mind spin. And they told each other about the people they had met across the way of their lives. Kida especially thought this 'Iruka' sounded awesome! So, naturally, she was tired. He kissed her forehead and stood up.  
Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were already up, and sitting by a fire to make their breakfast. Kida had been teaching Naruto in secret. Not to do ninjistu, as most would expect, but in life. There were certain aspects of both their lives that were very much alike. For instance, when she was his age she wanted to be the best ninja as well, and she grew up without her parents. She never told Kakashi, but the parents he knew were her foster parents. The demon fox had killed her real parents.  
"Good morning, Master Kakashi"  
He nodded. "Good morning Sakura." He looked at what they were making and made a bowl for himself, and leaned against a tree.  
"You've been really busy lately, Master Kakashi."  
He looked up quickly, thinking that they knew what he and Kida did in the night. He could tell by their expressions that they did not. "Yes, I know. Normal training will commence soon, I promise you."  
"Thank you sir."  
The day went by relatively slowly. Kida awoke a few hours later, after the three had left. Kakashi stood up and treaded over to her, and rested a kiss on her lips.  
"Good morning, love."  
She snuggled against him, still cold after her temperature dropped while she slept. "Hi." She looked up at him, and the color dropped from her face. She ran quickly to nearby bushes.  
He was utterly confused for a second. "Are you okay?" he called out to her. She exited her bushes after a few minutes.  
"I-I suddenly don't feel well."  
"Come on, I'm taking you to town. There's got to be a doctor around there."  
"No way, you're not leaving those three out here by themselves. I'm okay, I can go by myself." She hugged him lightly, keeping her face away from his. The last thing he needed was to get sick. "I'll be back soon." She grabbed her bag and headed towards town.  
--  
It was hours before she returned, and it was nearly nighttime. In fact, Sasuke and Sakura were preparing dinner. Naruto was still out, probably training. Kakashi looked up quickly after hearing a twig snap, and saw Kida. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.  
"Kida?" He got up quickly to see what was wrong.  
"I need to talk to you Kakashi." She pulled him away from Sasuke and Sakura, by a tree, which was probably about 500 years old.  
"Is something wrong? What'd the doctor say?"  
"He said that I'm fine, that these symptoms are quite normal."  
He looked extremely confused. "Normal? For what?"  
She almost laughed. "Don't tell me you don't know that pregnant women often get sick in the morning."  
"You're-?" She nodded. Now he actually did start laughing, and hugged her tightly. "You scared the hell out of me, you know that?"  
She winked. "I don't give news straight up. You know that." He hugged her around the waist, and lifted her up as they spun around. Both of them were laughing.  
--  
It was a while later, Naruto and the others had finally gone to sleep after Kakashi and Kida returned, both with huge smiles on their faces. Kakashi was still amazed at the news.  
"Wow, I'm gonna be a daddy." He had his head on her stomach. They were not ABOUT to fall asleep. He kissed her, then her stomach. He placed his nose on it and thought out loud. "I wonder what it's like in there."  
She laughed, and hugged his head. "I don't know. Maybe we should ask it when they can talk."  
If Kakashi had thought that he was on top of the world before, he was extremely wrong. He felt like singing, he felt like dancing. He felt like running through the forest laughing his head off, and to tell the whole world how he felt. He was in love, and he was going to be a dad. Nothing in the world could top that.  
"We still need to pick out names, ya know."  
He looked up briskly. "Maybe we should get some sleep first, huh?" He lay down on his back, and Kida curled up next to him, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and just lied there, watching her every move. "G'night baby."  
She didn't open her eyes. "Goodnight Kakashi."  
He didn't think he'd ever get to sleep, he had decided that tomorrow he was going to ask her to marry him, and he didn't want that night to ever end. But somehow, sleep finally caught up with him, and he had wonderful dreams.  
--  
The next morning, Kida was the one who woke up first. No one was up yet, and she knew that Kakashi would want to be up with her. 'Now, how should I wake him up' she pondered to herself. She finally decided that she was gonna try as many different ways as she could before he woke up. First, she sang a baby's lullaby in his ear. He just kind of grunted. Next, she played with his hair. Still nothing. She even kissed him next, but still no go. Finally, she came up with the one thing she knew for a fact would wake him up. She started to pull down his mask gently, like Naruto or Sakura would have done and his eye popped open.  
"What the-?"  
She stood up and started dancing around him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"  
He sat up, and rubbed his eye. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. "I'm up." She laughed and prodded his chest. "Are we gonna tell your students today? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He lay back down, and she was sitting on his stomach. "Somebody's in a good mood today," he laughed. She stood back up and had a look on her face like a little kid on Christmas. "How could I not?! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!!!!!" She hug/tackled him.  
--  
Later that day, Kida and Sakura went into town to purchase a nice dress for her to wear. Kakashi had told her that he wanted to tell her something and thought that she should look really nice, as he would. So, she asked the two boys if they wanted to come, but didn't really expect them to want to come. Naruto almost wanted to, but he didn't want to let Sasuke get ahead of him in training, so it was just Kida and Sakura. After a few hours, they found a beautiful pink flowery dress. It had a tan top, which was connected to the skirt by pink fishnet. Sakura thought she looked gorgeous in it.  
--  
Kakashi told the boys what he was planning. Sasuke just said his usual 'Hmmm', however Naruto was really excited. They were going to be his other opinions, because he was getting a bit more dressed up than usual as well.  
--  
It was nighttime. Kida had been getting ready for a very long time, and Kakashi had too. He wasn't going to wear his vest, and he was going to try to get his hair to actually look more messy than normal. Sasuke was relatively quiet through this process, but Naruto just kept on asking questions like 'What if you freak out and lose your voice?' and Kakashi kept replying 'Try my hardest not to do that.' Finally, he stood up. "Alright, how do I look?"  
It was Sasuke that answered him. "You look fine, Master Kakashi"  
He nodded. "Alright. Wish me luck." They both replied "Good luck, sir."  
--  
The moon shone down brightly on them. They were meeting on the tree where he asked her if she still loved him. Kakashi ran up quickly from behind her. She looked amazing. Her hair reflected the moonlight in its preciseness. She turned and looked down at him, a huge smile on her face, and the stars glittered in her eyes.  
He walked up the tree, and smiled down at her while he helped her stand up. She smiled again.  
"Awwww, you even did your hair like I like it!" She messed it up fondly.  
He took a deep breath in and sat down. "Okay. There's something I've got to ask you."  
"What's that, Kakashi?" She sat down next to him.  
He pulled out a little box and gave it to her quickly. She opened it up only to find nothing inside. "Uhmm, Kakashi?"  
He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "You have to say yes first."  
"Oh my God!!!!" she gasped. She hugged him quickly, tears filling her eyes. He put his arms around her. "Yes, Kakashi. Yes I will." 


	4. Kakashi's Love, Chapter Four: History Ti...

Of course, when Naruto and the others were going back to Konohagakure, Kida decided to return to her old hometown. They were there in surprisingly quick time. Naruto and Sakura were having a grand old time telling her where everything was, but she was only half listening. Kakashi nudged her side with his hand. "C'mon, we'd better inform Hokage about you, huh?"  
She nodded. "Hokage-sama. Hmm, I wonder if he'll remember me?"  
"He's bound to."  
  
-----  
  
Kakashi stood to the Hokage, who was busy painting another large scroll. "Hokage-sama?"  
He answered without turning around. "Yes, Kakashi, what is it?"  
"I wanted to inform you that a former resident of Konohagakure has returned."  
Hokage turned around and saw Kida as she kneeled on one knee. "Kida?"  
She looked up and stood up. "Hiya Sarutobi-san!"  
He smiled and stood up to face her. "You look so different now! Your parents would be proud."  
Kakashi blinked and coughed. "Sir? I feel that it is necessary that we test her and see what level of ninja she is."  
Hokage nodded. "Of course. Now then, Kida, we are going to perform a little test on you. It's basically to see how you will be used as a ninja. Kakashi, assemble some Chuunin and Jounin, also an ANBU."  
Kakashi disappeared. Hokage approached her and nodded to a room. "Go there. We'll see how well you match up against our current ninja."  
  
-----  
  
Kakashi had gathered 3 Chuunin, 5 Jounin, and the expected 1 ANBU.  
  
-----  
  
Kakashi looked up impatiently at the clock. "They've been in there a long time. Should I check on them to see if they are done?"  
Hokage nodded and puffed his pipe while Kakashi opened the door. A large cloud of smoke filled the room from the large amount of ninjitsu used. He coughed and squinted, trying to see something, and saw a single dark figure standing. As he approached, the smoke dissipated and he saw Kida panting, looking around at the current ninja on the ground. All of the opponents sent were on the floor.  
Kakashi's eyes widened. "Wow."  
"Very good, Kida. You did as well as I had anticipated." Hokage looked around. "You didn't-?"  
Kida shook her head. "Knocked out, none dead. Oy that one in the mask put up a really good fight."  
Kakashi sweatdropped. "The ANBU?"  
She snapped her fingers and nodded. "Yeah, that's what they're called."  
Hokage laughed. "Definitely worthy of ANBU/Jounin level. Now tell me, what kind of techniques did you use on all of them?"  
She turned her arm over and revealed a black sign on her forearm. "I'm a Shadow Ninja, so I used a lot of shadow techniques." Hokage nodded.  
"Of course. You may both go now."  
Kakashi nodded as well as Kida, and they both headed out.  
  
-----  
  
Outside, they were greeted by Naruto. He seemed really excited about Kida staying. "Wow! You're gonna be an ANBU?! THAT'S AWESOME!"  
Kakashi looked around. "Naruto, don't talk so loud. Anyways," he turned to Kida, "I'm gonna go get your stuff and put it in my house, okay?"  
Kida nodded, and he jumped onto the roofs. She looked down at Naruto. "Yeah it is!"  
He winked and gave her thumbs up. "You're like me! You're gonna do great, like an Uzumaki!"  
Kida stopped moving. "What?"  
Naruto blinked. "An Uzumaki, like me!"  
Kida suddenly looked around. "Naruto, I, uh, I gotta go. I'll see you later." She ran back to Hokage's house.  
  
-----  
  
"He said his name is Uzumaki, Sarutobi! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
Hokage puffed his pipe and looked down at the girl standing before him. "It was not necessary."  
"It –IS- necessary! I have a right to know!" She stormed out of the hut, and Hokage sighed.  
  
-----  
  
Naruto looked up as Kida landed next to him. "Did I offend you or something?"  
She blinked at him and shook her head. "Of course you didn't, Naruto. Uhm, Naruto, lets go for a walk."  
"O-Okay."  
They headed down the street.  
"Naruto, you know the Nine Tailed Demon Fox resides within you. And you know that the Fourth Hokage sealed it within you, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know what the Fourth's name was?"  
"N-No?"  
"It was Uzumaki, Naruto. Just like yours. And just like mine."  
Naruto stared at her with his eyes bugging out of his head. "What?"  
She sighed and stared at the ground. "Dad was so excited about you. All he talked about was how he could feel you were gonna be a boy. I came home the day after he and mom died, and after you were born. I kept looking for you, but I was told you were dead, Naruto." She looked down at him, crying. "And I'm so sorry, Naruto. I left you in a life all alone when I should have been there. I never dreamed you were still alive!"  
Naruto stared up at her, and stood up hugging her. She hugged him too and kept saying. "I'm sorry, Naruto" 


	5. Kakashi's Love, Chapter Five: Night and ...

Kida stayed with Naruto for the rest of the day, and well into the night. Finally, when she had to leave, she hugged him. "Sleep tight, little brother."  
He yawned, but tried to hide it. "But you don't have to leave yet!" "I have to, Naruto, I didn't tell Kakashi-kun where I went. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"  
He nodded sleepily, and closed the door slowly. When she got to Hokage's hut, Kakashi was already there, reading his book. "Kakashi-kun!"  
Kakashi looked up and she hugged him. He smirked. "Huh. And I thought –I- was late."  
"I had to talk to Naruto. Heh, guess I lost track of time."  
"Don't worry about it. C'mon, we'd better get you home, you look like you're about to fall asleep right here."  
She laughed. "Oh I do not." She fell over and he caught her. She looked around at the ground surprisingly. "Okay, maybe I feel a little sleepy." He grinned and stood her up straight, and with his arm around her waist, they headed to his house.  
  
-----  
  
Kida changed into her pajamas, which was a tank top that cut off at her stomach, and baggy, comfortable pants. She slid open the door to the bedroom, and grinned. Kakashi was sprawled over the bed on his stomach, with his shirt in his hand. She smiled gently and pulled the blankets over him. 'Well, at least he got his pants on.' She crawled under the blankets next to him, and he rolled back on his back. She snuggled against him and rested her head on his shoulder; he had moved his arm for her and wrapped it around her.  
The night was filled with pleasant dreams for both of them.  
  
-----  
  
Early the next morning, a short while before the sun had risen, Kakashi inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled, kissing the top of her head. She stirred a bit, but in no way made it seem like she woke up. Kakashi got out of bed slowly, and started to change his clothes.  
"Hmm? Kakashi? Where are you going? It's too early for training."  
He turned around and saw Kida looking down at him from the pillows. He walked over slowly and sat on the side of the bed. "I have to go do something, love. Go on, go back to sleep, I'll be back when you wake up."  
She mumbled something into the pillows about him better being home when she got up, and he kissed her cheek. He finished putting on his clothes and walked out.  
  
-----  
  
The sun rose high in the sky, and the light beamed down through the window onto Kida's face. She opened her eyes slowly, and glanced around. Big surprise, no Kakashi. She sat up and wobbled to the bathroom, and Kakashi walked out of it. "Hey, good morning sunshine."  
He hugged her and kissed her. "Have a nice sleep, baby?"  
"Mmm hmm." She snuggled against him, still cold from just waking up. "I thought you were gonna be right there when I woke up!"  
"Hey! That was bad timing on your part!!"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah, it is."  
She kissed his collarbone, and he stopped talking. Finally, he spoke again, though broken. "I-I-I have to go get Naru-''  
She made puppy dog eyes at him, and any will that he had left had dissipated. "Don't you wanna stay with me?"  
  
Kakashi did indeed leave, about 2 hours later.  
  
-----  
  
Kida jumped up and down on Naruto's bed, and he grumbled loudly. "Up up up up up! Naruto! Ohhhh, I have an idea." She got down really close to his ear and whispered. "Naruto, Sasuke just ate all of your ramen!"  
Naruto bolted up and jumped out of his bed. "SASUKE!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" He blinked rapidly, and turned around to see Kida. She sweat dropped and waved a little. "Hiya Naruto!"  
He blinked. "I thought Kakashi-sensei was coming."  
She scratched the back of her neck. "He says he'll find us later. He's pretty tired right now." She looked down at Naruto. "Well? How bout it? We'll go get Sasuke and Sakura and we'll see how well you all match up."  
"Match up against what?"  
She looked back at him. "Against me."  
  
-----  
  
Sasuke looked around the area boredly. In all honesty, he really didn't feel like coming today. But still, training was training, and he had to get strong.  
Sakura piped up at Kida. "What's our mission, though?"  
She jumped down from a tree branch. "Each of you must land one blow on me. We start in exactly two minutes."  
Sakura blinked. "What? Each of us?"  
"Yes, each one of you. Sometimes, in these mock battles, one or more people stand back and wait for the others to get the job done. When you are assassinated, however, that doesn't cut it. You have to fight. Thirty seconds."  
Naruto blinked. "But what about-?"  
"GO!"  
Sasuke was the first to attack, which was surprisingly unlike him. Usually, he would watch others attack first and find out the enemy's battle strategy. He used Fire Dragon Blast, and Kida dodged it by focusing her chakra in her feet and jumping high above the ground.  
The battle went on for some time, and Sasuke was panting. Naruto and Sakura were sitting off on the sidelines and very carefully watched. Sasuke looked around. 'Damn! How is she using moves from different countries?? It's not just one, it's all of them!'  
Kida crossed her arms and leaned against a tree. "Heh. Seems like you've nearly figured it out, Sasuke. Okay guys, let's take a break, I have to show you something."  
Sasuke sat down in between Naruto and Sakura. Kida looked down at them. "You guys might be wondering how I'm doing moves from all over the world. And yes, it is very rare for shinobi to have more than one styles of attacking. Well then, I'm a rarity." She lifted up her black shirt, and each of them stared. She had hitai-ates from every single country, from thunder to sand. Naruto blinked. "How do you have all of those? A few of those are enemies of Konohagakure!"  
"Most villages don't put much thought into orphans. They usually think that a lone traveler was killed and their child wandered to their village. So when you want to become a ninja, yes they work you harder, but still they don't think much of it."  
Sasuke looked up. "I thought you were a Shadow shinobi."  
She held out her arm and held it palm up. A black list of kanji tattoos were there. Her arm read 'In the shadows lurks'  
Naruto whistled. "Whoa!!!"  
She smiled. "You wanna see what I can do?"  
"YEAH!"  
"Alright." She walked out to the middle of the arena, the three of them watching carefully. She closed her eyes and made the hand signs quickly. Suddenly, she disappeared.  
The three of them stood up, Naruto jumped on the place she had been. "Hey! Where'd she go?!"  
"My favorite jitsu, Shadow Teleportation!"  
They looked up and saw Kida hanging upside down in a tree. She blinked and looked near the entrance. "Hey Kakashi-kun!"  
"Hey Kida-chan. Good afternoon everybody! You see, this morning I found a baby bird and-"  
"LIAR!!!!" 


	6. Kakashi's Love, Chapter Six: Betrayal

The morning came and went, and Kakashi had left to train with Sasuke some time ago. Naruto was taking Kida around the village, and telling her a lot about his life. As they approached the bridge, Ebisu came nearby.  
  
-----  
  
Ebisu looked down at Naruto, and adjusted his glasses. "Shouldn't you be training with your sensei? Or is he too busy-?" But Naruto never found out what the Perverted Hermit would be too busy doing, because Ebisu was staring at Kida. His nose started bleeding and he ran away.  
Kida blinked as the unusual looking man took off running. "What was all that about?"  
Naruto shrugged. "No clue. Hey speaking of which, you haven't met the Perverted Hermit yet!" He started jogging towards the woods.  
Kida blinked again. "Perverted Hermit?" But she followed anyways.  
  
-----  
  
She looked around the woods. Go figure, Naruto had been so excited that he completely forgot to wait for her. Suddenly, a white haired man dropped down in front of her. "You're late, Baka."  
She blinked. "Late for what?"  
He pointed at her. "Don't even, Baka. You forget that I don't even want to be doing this. And when did you start having the girl wearing clothes?! Get rid of them! They're annoying!"  
"I don't-'' she started, but was interrupted by Naruto dropping down behind the white haired man.  
"Perverted Hermit! I was looking for you!"  
He didn't look back at him. "Be quiet, baka! I'm trying to-What the-?" He looked back at Naruto, then the girl in front of him. "I don't know what you're up to, Naruto, but she is –NOT- supposed to have clothes on! That's why you call it 'Sexy No Jutsu'!"  
Kida blinked. "Sexy No Jutsu? What's that?"  
The white haired man blinked. "What?"  
Naruto sweatdropped. "This isn't the technique, Perverted Hermit. This is my older sister, Kida. Kida, this is the Perverted Hermit."  
She nodded to the man. "Nice to meet you." He didn't move. He just stared. "Hey Naruto, what's Sexy No Jutsu?"  
He blinked, and grinned. "This!" He changed into the girl.  
Kida blinked at the image. "Hunh. I can see why people confused us. She looks almost exactly like me!" She circled the girl. "Hmm. The only differences I can really see are the hair and, of course, the scratches." They both looked back at the hermit, and his nose was bleeding. Naruto changed back and sweatdropped.  
Kida sighed. "Okay, well, listen Naruto, I have to go see Hokage. I'll come see you later, okay? See ya kid." She sank down through a shadow of the tree, and disappeared.  
Naruto stared at the Perverted Hermit. "And no, she's not coming by every day."  
The Hermit's head hung.  
  
-----  
  
Kida stepped into Hokage's hut. He had said earlier that he wanted to see her, and in her curiosity and besides the fact that it was an order, she came. The old man looked back at her. "Ah good, you're here."  
She nodded. "Hai. Sir, what is it that you needed of me?"  
"I've given it some thought, and I don't want you to be an ANBU."  
She jumped up. "What do you mean, sir?!"  
"I've heard from a source that you are with child. It'd be too dangerous for you and I think that we should give you a team to keep an eye on instead."  
She growled loudly. "I can handle this, Hokage-sama! Whoever has been telling you otherwise is just-'' and then it hit her. The only person who'd tell Hokage about her being pregnant was "-Kakashi."  
He nodded. "Yes, it was Kakashi that made the request of you not being an ANBU. And I think he's right. ANBU put their lives on the line every second of every day."  
She clenched her fists. "All Shinobi put their lives on the line every second of every day! I am not a fool, Hokage-sama! Nothing's going to happen to me!"  
He stood up. "You're right. Nothing's going to happen to you because you will be advising a team. And that's not a request, that's an order."  
She grabbed the bag that she had previously placed on the ground and disappeared out of the hut. The Third looked up at the picture of the Fourth Hokage. "She definitely takes after you, Fourth. There's no doubt about that. I just wish you were here to help her, and the boy." 


	7. Kakashi's Love, Chapter Seven: The wind ...

It was a few days before the Chuunin exams, and Kakashi hadn't been home in nearly a month. Luckily for him, Sasuke had gotten the Chidori down, and had gotten enough chakra out of him that Kakashi could take a day off from training him while Sasuke regained his strength. But something was eating him at the back of his mind.  
"'You have the same eyes as me', huh? Hmmm. He must not've gotten a good look at Naruto then. I never truly knew him before he was my comrade, but that one time I did see him-''  
  
--FLASHBACK—  
  
Kakashi boredly walked around the streets of Konoha. It had taken a few years, but the damage done by the demon fox was gone, along with Kida. He sighed sadly, and looked across from himself. 'There. That's was the boy that holds the demon fox.' Kakashi looked him over from afar. 'Such a tiny boy. Amazing to think that he holds a power so great.'  
Maybe the boy had felt his stare, or maybe it was just luck, but the young blonde haired boy looked over at Kakashi, and Kakashi was blown away. In those few seconds, he had seen hate, self-loathing, need, and a loneliness that he had never experienced before, all seen by the 5-year-old boy standing before him. 'Those eyes-' he managed to break the trance he was in. '-they're so sad.'  
  
--End Flashback—  
  
Kakashi shook his head as he got back into town. He'd have to keep his being back quiet, in case Ebisu-san wasn't doing too well with Naruto. He only had to do a few things anyways, like check and see how Kida and the baby were doing. He quickly opened the door to his hut, and saw her staring out the window. "Kida-chan?"  
She didn't look back at him, but did stand up. "How could you?"  
"How could I what?"  
She spun around to face him. "How the hell could you rat me out to Hokage?! What right did you have to take what I've worked so hard for?!"  
He pulled his mask down, and tugged on it. "So he told you it was me?"  
"Even if he hadn't, I'm not stupid. Naruto was happy that I was ANBU, Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't have cared either way. You're the only other person that knows besides them."  
He blinked. "You've only told 4 people?"  
She grumbled. "Sorry for not feeling like running around screaming that I'm knocked up. You knew that he wasn't going to let me be ANBU if I was pregnant, Kakashi! What gave you any right to tell him?!"  
"I don't want you to endanger your life, because of what could happen to the baby."  
She stared at him. "I am –NOT- that reckless! Do you honestly think that I would endanger the life of my own child?!"  
"It wouldn't be the first time you endangered something important to you. Its you that doesn't seem to think about anything besides the mission when you're involved in one."  
"How would you be able to know that?"  
"Because of what you told me. You were an assassin, Kida. Do you have any idea how many people you killed simply because you were told to? How many innocent people died by your hands?"  
She glared at him with eyes as icy as a glacier. "Yes. And I hear their screams every night while I sleep."  
He glared back at her. "How many years did it take you to see what you were doing? 3 years, wasn't it?"  
"Shut up. Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get a hint out of that lunatic where the Hidden Village of Shadow was? I did what I had to do to achieve my dreams."  
He shook his head. "You could not've just stayed here, could you? You had to just run off in the middle of the night for something that wasn't important, didn't you?"  
She stared at him in disbelief. "Never, ever, say that my dreams aren't important, Hatake. Never."  
He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry-'' He motioned towards her.  
"Forget it. Get away from me."  
  
-----  
  
That night was a very long one. Kakashi was leaving again in the morning, and neither of them was speaking to each other. In fact, they were on opposite sides of the bed, their backs to each other. Both of them tried to make it look like they were sleeping, but neither were.  
  
Apparently, Kida had fallen asleep sometime that night, because she awoke with a start. Kakashi wasn't in the bed anymore, but she could hear the water running in the bathroom. She looked down at his pillow and found a letter for her, dated almost 5 years ago. She read it slowly, and all the anger she had felt before dissipated. She finally realized something. 'He doesn't think my dream was stupid. He thinks that I left only because of it, and that's why I left him all alone.'  
  
-----  
  
Kakashi had been brushing his teeth after he had taken a shower. He had a white towel wrapped around his midriff, and he sighed softly. He jumped as two arms wrapped around him from behind. "I'm sorry."  
He looked down at her, and sighed. "Me too." He turned around slowly, hugging her and kissing her on the top of her head.  
She nuzzled her head under his chin. "Hurry back home, okay?"  
He sighed. "I will."  
  
-----  
  
Well, the fight was over. Next time in Kakashi's Love;  
  
The village is attacked, Hokage-sama dies, and the village is in ruins! What kind of world is this to bring a child into? 


	8. Kakashi's Love, Chapter Eight: Battles i...

Kida sighed with relief as she got back to her and Kakashi's home. Naruto had beaten Neji in the Chuunin exams, and although she really wanted to see the rest of the matches, she had to leave. She had had a doctor's appointment that couldn't be rescheduled, and the baby was doing just fine. Kida knew she shouldn't have, but she now knew what the sex of the baby was, and she was ecstatic.  
  
------  
  
She waited impatiently outside of the arena for Naruto to come out. By the time she had arrived there again, Sasuke's match had already begun and she would rather have him tell her what happened (Naruto and Sasuke could always adjust their stories to make themselves sound bigger and better than the world, and she loved their stories). Then, the whole village started rumbling.  
Women and children started running in similar directions, all towards the shelters. However, there was one little boy who didn't seem to know what was going on, and he was crying because he was so scared. Kida swore loudly and picked him up. "C'mon! We've got to hurry!"  
"Mommy!! I want my Mommy!"  
"Your Mommy's at the shelter!" She slid in front of the shelter, and put the little boy down. A young woman with a trench coat walked up to her. "Who're you? I don't recall seeing you before."  
She straightened up slowly, since she had been hunched over to let the boy down. "That's probably because you haven't seen me in ¾ of a decade-'' she turned to face her. "-Anko."  
Anko blinked. "How do you-?"  
"It doesn't matter. I'll come back shortly." She disappeared into the shadows.  
According to Anko, who later told Kida this, the boy found his mother at the shelter.  
  
-----  
  
Kida was in a dark alleyway when she was first encountered by an attacking nin. Unknown to them, she had purposely picked that spot for her own type of ninjutsu.  
"'Bout time we found somebody. Where're all your little friends, girlie?" The man approached her. She looked up at him with icy blue eyes. "You picked the wrong village to pick a fight with." She disappeared.  
"What the-?!" The man looked down as two hands reached out of the shadows and threw him against a wall. He gaped at it, but quickly threw a kunai at the hands. The kunai barely skimmed over her hands as they slipped back into the earth, the knife slicing into the ground. "Th-THAT SHOULD HAVE HIT!!"  
Her voice echoed around him as more of his teammates came into the alleyway. "You can't attack the darkness. The darkness can attack you." The shadows rose out of the ground like living dead, and engulfed the attackers.  
  
-----  
  
She didn't know how many she killed, or how long she had been fighting, but it was nearly dusk when the attackers started to leave the village. Kida was exhausted; she had probably used more chakra than she really should have. She stumbled out of the alley, breathing extremely heavily as two ANBU members came across her. She couldn't really remember what they said, but they took her to the hospital.  
  
-----  
  
Kida awoke with a start. She had to blink a few times for her eyes to get readjusted to the light that filled the room of the hospital. Three flowers sat at the nearby window, and she tried to stand up, but couldn't.  
A nurse stepped in. "Oh good! You're awake!"  
She groaned. "Uhn. How long have I been out?"  
"2 days. You must've put up a very good fight. I think the total that they found around that alleyway was 52, all of Jounin level or higher."  
"Can I leave here?"  
"Sure. Your vital stats are good, and your arm is healing nicely."  
Kida looked down at her arm and saw it was bandaged, which was why she couldn't get up very easily. However, she did manage to stand up, and stepped out of her room with the flowers that were left for her. She looked up as her name was called. "KIDA!!"  
Naruto attached to her, and knocked her off her feet. "WHOA! Hey Naruto!"  
"NARUTO! SHE JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! YOU SHOULDN'T TACKLE PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Kida looked up and saw Sakura and Sasuke.  
"Heh, hey Sakura, hey Sasuke." Sakura waved and Sasuke nodded. Kida looked around as she got up and approached them, Naruto hugging her around the waist. "Hey, where's Kakashi-kun?"  
Sasuke looked up, and Sakura sighed. "Kakashi-sensei was pretty mad when he found out you were in the hospital. Sasuke-kun, where did he say he was going?"  
"Home."  
She wiggled free of Naruto. "I'm gonna go see him. I'll, uh, see you guys later." She jogged out of the hospital.  
  
-----  
  
Kakashi was staring off into space when he heard something behind him. He threw a kunai behind him, which was caught by Kida between two fingers. "Hey Kakashi-kun."  
He didn't say anything, but his shoulder muscles tightened. Kida came up behind him and stood over him. "What's wrong?"  
"You couldn't have just stayed at the shelter, could you? Anko told me you were there, Kida. The ANBU would have taken care of it." He stood up. "I told you you were too reckless."  
"I did what I was supposed to do. I am a Ninja, Kakashi, and a ninja doesn't just sit back and watch the village be torn to pieces by some wanna- be country. If there was any chance that your son would be injured, I would have gotten away."  
"YOU COULD HAVE-son?"  
She sat down slowly, and looked down at the ground about 20 feet below them. "I was gonna keep it a surprise until he was born, but I figured you needed to know."  
"A son?"  
She looked up at him. "A son."  
If he had still been mad at her, all his anger vanished. He turned her around. "We're gonna have a little boy?"  
She laughed. "Yeah, we are."  
He hugged her gently, and she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "I'll be more careful, I promise." 


	9. Kakashi's Love, Chapter Nine: Names and ...

The next few days went pretty smoothly. Kida had actually taken the death of the Third quite well, and now took every day and visited his memorial. Kakashi had been very busy with Sasuke in his training, especially now that the Chuunin exam was over. Naruto, of course, had been training to beat Sasuke, or maybe just to learn Chidori.  
  
-----  
  
The morning was bright and shiny, and sunlight illuminated the house. Kakashi had just come back from visiting the memorial of his friends, and was now starting to get ready for Sasuke's training. Kida watched him from their bed, sitting upright and resting her elbows on the pillow in her lap. "Kakashi?"  
He looked back at her, tying on his headband. "Yeah?"  
"We have to think of names, you know."  
He blinked. "What, today?"  
"Well, yeah today. Why not today?"  
He mumbled softly. "I already had a good name in mind."  
"Really? Well, lemme hear it!"  
He looked up at her. "Obito."  
"Obito?" She stood up, and looked at the ceiling. "Huh. Hatake Obito. That's actually kinda cute! How'd you think of that?"  
"Obito was my friend. He died a while back."  
She looked at him, seeing that he was saddened. Kida walked to him and hugged him around his torso gently. "Obito it is then," she said softly. He smiled down at her and hugged her as well. She released him after a few moments and patted him on the back once. "C'mon, you gotta hurry. How late are you?"  
He looked down at his clock. "Uh, 3 hours." He hurried in pulling up his face cover. "Oh wait." He pulled it back down and kissed her. He then tugged it back up. He grinned underneath it, "I'll see you tonight," and disappeared out the door.  
She smiled at where he stood, and looked down at her stomach. She smirked and looked at an invisible person. "I don't believe you've met my son, Obito." "Yes, he really does look like his father, doesn't he?" "This is my son, Obito." She squealed and clapped her hands together. "I CAN'T WAIT!"  
  
-----  
  
Kida walked down the streets, and looked around at all the people rebuilding houses and stores. She smiled to herself, and headed to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch.  
There weren't many people there. Most of them were still working on rebuilding the village with their families and friends. Not that Kida was bothered much; nothing came between a pregnant woman, even though she wasn't very far along, and her meal. She munched on her Chicken Ramen at ease, until she heard something move behind her. She spun around, and saw a familiar face.  
"Jiraiya-Senpai?"  
The white haired hermit looked down at her. "Kida-san, I need to speak with you. Privately."  
She nodded slowly and paid for her meal. The two stood in a nearby location.  
Kida sighed. "So what was so urgent that I had to finish that fast, Jiraiya-senpai?"  
"Considering it is about your little brother, I figured you would be interested." The hermit shrugged. He opened his eyes and saw that he had successfully achieved her full attention.  
"Naruto? Well, why didn't you say so?! Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?"  
He smirked down at the girl. "What? Don't feel like whining about your lunch anymore? I thought that the Chicken Ramen was all you wanted to talk about."  
She growled up at him. "Out with it, old man."  
"You know of the Uchiha clan, do you not?"  
"Of course I do. The older brother of Sasuke, Itachi, wiped out the Uchiha clan. He only left one other to survive, and that was Sasuke. What about it?"  
He blinked. "Patience, girl. What do you know of Itachi?"  
"He graduated from the Academy at the age of seven, became a Chuunin at age ten. He was an ANBU squad leader at the age of 13. However, after he murdered the clan, he disappeared from Konoha. I still don't see how this is relevant."  
He nodded. "Sounds like you did some homework while you were gallivanting around the continents."  
She crossed her arms. "Itachi was almost a friend to me when he was younger. Besides, not many people could take on one Uchiha, let alone take out the entire clan."  
"Well, you don't know everything. You do know his childhood history, but you don't know what happened after that. He joined an association of bingo-book associated criminals. All of the members are wanted in their countries, and all of them are extremely dangerous."  
"Are you going to stop beating around the bush and tell me why this is important, or are we gonna wait until it rains?"  
He sighed. "Impatience. Why is it that all of your father's kids got that part of him?"  
"SPILL IT, OLD MAN!"  
He grumbled. "Fine, fine, just relax a second, would you?" He sighed. "I think that this association is coming for the boy, at least something inside of him."  
She gaped at him. "The fox."  
He blinked down at her. "Huh. Wow. You caught on a lot faster than that guy you're dating."  
She sweat-dropped. "Why did you-? Uhg, nevermind." She blinked at him. "You've taken an interest in him, huh Jiraiya-senpai?"  
"He's a lot like your dad, when he was at that age. Besides, Kakashi won't suffice anymore for his training, at least not in this situation. What better teacher does he need than a Sannin?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Just so long as you don't just like him because of that technique."  
He smirked, and tried to look hurt. "I thought you knew me better, Kida-chan."  
She stepped to the edge. "I know of your search for Tsunade. It's all right with me if you take Naruto but please-'' she turned to face him. "- teach him as much as you can?"  
"Of course I will."  
She looked forward again. "You know, my dad always looked up to you as a father figure, Jiraiya-Senpai." She glanced back at him. "Take care of his son." She disappeared. 


	10. Kakashi's Love, Chapter Ten: Intruders

As an important matter, I feel that today I will give name soundings.  
Kida = Key-dah  
Muchari = Moo-Chah-Ree  
Kakashi = Kah-Kah-Shee  
Sasuke = Sah-Skay  
Jiraiya = Jeer-Aye-Yah  
Cariden (mentioned in this episode) = Care-Ih-Den  
  
Kakashi strode along the road to his house, the darkening sky settling behind him. True, he had not been home much the past few days, but if Itachi was coming home, then Sasuke needed to be ready. Then again, Kakashi really had wanted to spend more time at home. Even now when he tried to think of it, he couldn't remember how he had gone through the better part of a decade without her by his side.  
It was amazing, even to all those around him, how attached they had become once again, and in such a short amount of time, too! But Kakashi didn't care what they thought. He had her, and would soon have a little boy running around. That was all he wanted.  
As he approached the house, he suddenly got a not-quite-right feeling. For one, Kida hadn't run outside at full speed to welcome him home. For another, there weren't any sounds coming from inside, and even though Kida was a ninja, she liked being kinda loud at home.  
He was about to leave, when he heard a bloodcurdling scream come from inside the house. The color dropped from his face as he slammed into the house. "KIDA?!"  
Any color that Kakashi still had in his face fell at that instant. The walls were splattered with blood, and the house was a complete mess. Books, papers, anything that he owned was spread everywhere like a thick carpet. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat, trying to speak again. "K-Kida? Where are you?"  
He walked slowly, trying to regain the sense of balance in his feet, to the living room. His stomach dropped, and his heart leapt into his throat, taking place of the lump he had tried to swallow. There she was, still in her pajamas, lying on the ground facing away from him. Even though she wasn't facing him, he could see the blood stains on her clothes, and the cuts on her arms. He fell to his knees, trying to (ungracefully) crawl over to her.  
"Too bad. We had hoped she would put up a better fight than that! Tsh, disgrace."  
He turned around, partially. Six men, dressed all in black, stood before him. In the shadows, only their eyes shone. Kakashi glared at them, but turned back to Kida, caressing her cheek. "Just hold on, baby. Just hold on."  
The one who had spoken before piped up again. "Oh please. Can we just get this over with already? All this lovey-dovey crap is making me sick."  
"Be patient. It's fun to see a grown man suffer," snickered another.  
The next who spoke seemed to be the leader. "Shut up. All of you."  
"Why should we?"  
The leader nodded to Kakashi, who had stood up, facing away from them and towards Kida. He turned to face them, and his showing eye seemed to look red with fury. He attacked them with such speed and agility that none of them had seen before. And with his shuriken, he ripped them apart. One by one. Limb from limb. Only one he left alive, and that was the leader. He grabbed him by his collar and threw him outside. "Give a message to whomever you work for. Stay away from the girl."  
The man stood up, no hitai-ate around his head or anywhere else on him. He wiped blood away from his cheek, and smirked at Kakashi. "Maybe your precious woman isn't all as innocent as you think. Remember this name. Cariden." He disappeared in a swirl of shadow around him.  
Kakashi blinked at him, covered with blood from the man's companions that he had butchered like animals. He jogged back inside the house, to Kida's side. He turned her over, trying to see what damage was done to her. Cuts ravaged her arms and legs, and many on her cheeks. But one thing was truly concerning to him, a deep stab wound through her stomach. He bit his lip, trying to keep from crying like a child with a hurt bird. He picked her up gently, as if she was a glass rose on the verge of breaking with each touch.  
He carried her as fast as his exhausted self could to the hospital.  
  
-----  
  
It had been nearly three days since that incident. Kakashi had left Kida's side only for the bare necessities. He had barely eaten, the bathroom was in the next room, and he had taken a ten-minute shower to get the blood off of him (at the doctor's request). Naruto and the others had spent time cleaning the inside of Kakashi and Kida's house. But they had finished that, and now sat in the waiting room, Naruto pacing.  
A few hours after Kakashi had brought her, the doctor had given him the news. The baby would be fine if Kida stayed okay, but she only had a 50- 50 chance.  
That terrified Kakashi more than anything. Any family that he could have had, he would either get all of it or none of it. Since then, he hadn't left her side. She stirred on occasion, but nothing else. Kakashi got more and more worried with each passing moment.  
That night, Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. Tears ran down his cheeks in streams as he spoke to her. "Kida? Baby, can you hear me? You can't do this to me. You CAN'T. I lost you once, and I'm not gonna let that happen again, you got me? C'mon baby, think about it. We're gonna get married. We're gonna have a baby! You finally found your brother, you can't give up on us!! Please." He buried his face in the sheets, clenching his fists in them. "Please."  
Silence. Not a sound followed except him weeping into the sheets.  
"Honey? Why're you crying?"  
He looked up, and was lost in the sparkling blue eyes before him, filled with worry over him. He sat down on the bed and buried his face in her stomach, crying harder. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Shhh. Don't cry, honey. I'm okay, see?"  
He nuzzled his head against her stomach, wrapping his arms around her torso. She gently scratched the back of his neck, a spot that he loved when she did that. Both of them closed their eyes, not daring to move as if it were a dream that they didn't want to wake up from. 


End file.
